Activity-related media, such as workout videos, audio books, etc., may be tied to specific music or types of music. Whereas the activity may appeal to a variety of people, the associated music may not be as broadly embraced, or at a minimum may not be the type of music one would select given the option to do so. It would be advantageous for individuals to select music separately from the activity.
Additionally, activities may lend themselves to varied music attributes during the duration of the activity. A particular song or compilation of songs may not provide the optimal attributes for all portions of the activity. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to easily map music with the desired attributes to selected portions of the activity to enhance a user's experience.